


i'm sorry.

by bubbleteaz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Volume 3 Spoilers, arkos, jaune and ruby are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteaz/pseuds/bubbleteaz
Summary: Pyrrah's last thoughts before her death.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first RWBY fic! please note that there is heavily mentioned death in this. enjoy!

I don’t understand. How did I lose? I sent Jaune away so he wouldn’t be hurt. I don’t understand how even with the one person I loved sent away, I still managed to lose. To Cinder of all people. She stole the Fall Maiden’s power when it was never hers to begin with. She doesn’t deserve to have that power. It was supposed to be MINE, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE-

Why am I so angry? Because I didn’t get what I wanted? Because I lost the fight? No. None of those reasons are why i’m angry. I’m angry because I know i’m about to die. I’m angry because Jaune is going to have to find out from whoever finds my dead body. He never got to say goodbye to me. I never got to say goodbye to him, either. 

Ruby… Jaune… I’m sorry. I’m sorry that the two of you have to live on without me. That you’re going to have to deal with my death. I’m sorry that I died because of the power that was supposed to be mine. I’m sorry that you’re going to have to continue fighting against Salem and her forces without me. I did everything in my power, and I still lost. I used my semblance to its fullest, and I still lost. 

I’m not worried about you, though. There are people who will protect you and keep you safe when I can’t. You will be able to defeat Salem, even if it seems like you won’t be able to. You will be able to do it because you are strong. You will be able to do it because you have motivation that I hope my death will give you. 

I hear footsteps. I hear yelling. That must be Ruby. That means I don’t have much time left. I look Cinder in the eyes. My last words will haunt her until the day she dies.

“Do you believe in destiny?”

and then everything is black, and i feel warm.


End file.
